Alternate Ending to the Movie: Hannibal
by Apocalyptic Scenes
Summary: Ok so this is my first fanfic so please forgive me, it is not that great. I have tried to rewrite the end of the movie to match the book.


A/N: I have changed the ending of this movie for one reason; I believe that it portrays a very different message from that of the book. I understand that I have not mentioned the original reason for Hannibal's controlling of Clarice (namely; Mischa). I am currently trying to fit this reason in without having to rewrite the entire movie. So please, enjoy what is there and forgive what is not.

**Alternate Ending to the Movie "Hannibal"**

_STARLING is lying on a bed unconscious. LECTER is bent over her ensuring her pulse and other vital signs are stable. He is busy reversing the effects of two tranquilizer darts STARLING was hit with at the Verger property. When he is satisfied that she will recover he takes a syringe from the bedside draw and injects STARLING with a concoction of hypnotics and other mind altering drugs. LECTER then sits beside her bed and sets about completing a mass of complicated equations._

_A series of small snippets from the proceeding days is shown:_

_LECTER repeatedly injecting STARLING._

_Endless conversations between LECTER and STARLING take place in dark rooms._

_Once or twice photos of KRENDLER and his family are seen and it becomes obvious that LECTER and STARLING are in his house._

_It is the afternoon of July 4__th__ and a long shot of KRENDLER's house is visible as an inaudible phone conversation between KRENDLER and his wife takes place. Toward the end of the conversation a car is seen parking out the front of the house and KRENDLER gets out._

_CLARICE STARLING wakes, from an afternoon nap, to the sight of a gorgeous evening gown at the foot of her bed and a steaming cappuccino. She rises with the coffee in one hand and fondles the dress with the other. She then moves into the bathroom. We can overhear her shower and see her return to the bedroom to put on the dress. She spends little time in the mirror, only long enough to insert emerald earrings in her ears and to put on an emerald necklace. She moves downstairs to the sound of cooking._

_CLARICE enters a dinning room of extravagant flower arrangements. The table is set for three and PUL KRENDLER occupies one of the spaces. Her eyes narrow at the sight of KRENDLER, before she can speak HANNIBAL enters the room._

LECTER: Why hello Clarice, did you enjoy your afternoon?

STARLING (S_tiffly_): Yes, I did, thank you.

LECTER: Good, good. I am sure you have noticed we have a guest, please, step outside with me a moment while I explain his presence.

_CLARICE and HANNIBAL leave the room. PAUL is left staring aimlessly into space; he does not seem completely sane._

LECTER (_Before CLARICE can interrupt_): Clarice, I want you to turn and to face that mirror behind you. (_CLARICE is silent and turns to look in the mirror_) That delicious vision before us is you Clarice. This evening you will see yourself at a distance for a while. You will see what is just, you will say what is true. You've never lacked the courage to say what you think, but you've been hampered by constraints. I tell you now; pity has no place at my table. If remarks are past that are unpleasant in the instant, you will see that context can make them something between droll and righteously funny. If things are said that are painfully true, then it is only passing truth and will change. If you feel pain bloom inside you, it will soon blossom into relief. Do you understand me?

STARLING: No, Dr. Lecter, but I remember what you said. Damn a bunch of self-improvement. I want I pleasant dinner.

LECTER (_Offering a smile and gesturing back to the dinning room_): That I promise you.

_Before CLARICE enters the dinning room HANNIBAL inserts a needle into her arm, she feels and sees nothing, and simply continues to the table. KRENDLER looks up as they enter but says nothing. As CLARICE moves closer she can see that there is tape covering his mouth, she sits as HANNIBAL removes the tape over PAUL's mouth. HANNIBAL then pours wine and serves CLARICE her entrée of amuse-gueule (a single Belon oyster and a morsel of sausage). As CLARICE eats, HANNIBAL sips his wine and watches the candlelight play over her face._

STARLING: What are we having?

LECTER: You never ask Clarice, it spoils the surprise. Now Paul would you please say good evening to Clarice Starling.

KRENDLER (_Brightly_): Hello Starling, you know I have always wanted to watch you eat.

STARLING (_To PAUL)_:Hello Mr. Krendler. (_To HANNIBAL_): How on earth did you managed to convince him to stay.

LECTER (_Simply_): I didn't convince him as such, I believe it was more of a forceful approach. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Krendler?

_PAUL nods as the camera moves to show that he is tightly bound to the chair he is occupying._

LECTER: I thought so. Now Mr. Krendler, would you like to say grace before our meal … _Mr. Krendler_?

KRENDLER (_Dazed_): Grace? Yes, grace. Father, we thank thee for the blessings we are about to receive and we dedicate them to Thy service. Starling is a big girl to be fucking her daddy even if she is southern. Please forgive her for that and bring her to my service. In Jesus' name, amen.

_STARLING is the only one to keep her eyes open during the prayer. She is quick and calm in rebutting PAUL's insult. Once PAUL finishes the grace, LECTER returns to preparing dinner for himself and STARLING._

STARLING: _Paul_, I have to tell you, the Apostle _Paul_, couldn't have done better. He hated women too. He should have been named _Appall_.

LECTER: Paul, there is no need to wait on us, please, have some of your broth while it's hot.

_LECTER moves to PAUL and raises the covered potager and straw to KRENDLER's lips. He makes a face at the taste._

KRENDLER: This soup's not very good.

LECTER: Actually, it is more of a parsley and thyme infusion, and it is more for our sake than yours. Have another few swallows and let it circulate.

STARLING (_Using her palms like the scales of justice_): You know, Mr. Krendler, every time you ever leered at me, I had the nagging feeling I had done something to deserve it. I _didn't _deserve it. Every time you wrote something negative in my personal folder, I resented it, but still I searched myself. I doubted myself for a moment, and tried to scratch this tiny itch that said Daddy knows best. You _don't _know best, Mr. Krendler. In fact, you don't know anything.

(_STARLING takes a sip of wine. To LECTER_) I _love_ this, but I think we should take it off the ice.

(_To PAUL_) You are forever an … an _oaf_, and beneath notice. And that's enough about you at this lovely table. Since you are Dr. Lecter's guest, I hope you enjoy your meal.

KRENDLER: Who are you? I mean you still look like Starling but you're not her. To think I had plans for that smart mouth of yours but there is no way in hell I would hire you now.

LECTER: I don't expect you to change your attitude entirely as the other Paul did, Mr. Krendler. You are not on the road to Damascus; all we ask is that you keep an open mind.

_HANNIBAL goes behind PAUL and removes the running band that he has been wearing. He then removes the top of KRENDLER's head using both hands and places it on the serving dish before him. The top of KRENDLER's brain is visible above the clean incision. HANNIBAL, using an instrument resembling a tonsil spoon, removes four pieces of KRENDLER's prefrontal lobe. With visible expertise LECTER crumbs the pieces of brain, sautés them and prepares them on two plates; one for himself and one for STARLING._

KRENDLER: Smells great! Hows it taste?

STARLING: Really excellent, I've never had caper berries before.

_After second helpings of PAUL's brain the man becomes a nuisance; mumbling incoherently. HANNIBAL announces to STARLING that dessert will be in the drawing room and he will meet her there. Once CLARICE leaves the room HANNIBAL takes a knife and cleanly decapitates KRENDLER._

_HANNIBAL enters the drawing room with a small platter, on it there are two soufflés and coffee. He and STARLING sit in silence for some time. During coffee HANNIBAL asks STARING to dance, she agrees._

_To no music the couple move about the room, the dance ends and CLARICE and HANNIBAL are left face to face with only inches between them. CLARICE smiles and HANNIBAL moves in to kiss her, she returns the kiss and they become locked in a passionate and long awaited embrace._

_THREE YEARS LATER_

_BARNEY sits at a café in Argentina, across the street from a major theatre. He is watching couples exit fancy cars and enter the building. A Mercedes Maybach pulls up and a man in a white suit and tie emerges. He hands out a woman, beautiful, and attracts some attention. As she stands the man moves to kiss her on the cheek and as he does HANNIBAL LECTER's eye meets BARNEY's. It is only for a split second but both are certain about who they saw. HANNIBAL and CLARICE enter the theatre. BARNEY rises and leaves the café with no intention of returning._

_SCREEN FADE TO BLACK, ROLL CREDITS._


End file.
